Surviving In the World of Magic
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: Merlin/OC (Charlene), Arthur/OC (Megan) eventually – On one of their many sleepovers, Charlene Davis and Megan Swann decide on rewatching the BBC Show, Merlin, from the very beginning instead of the Vampire Diaries like they always do. But after a mishap with the DVD player, they find themselves in the show! More inside...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin and never will. BUT I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters that I make up.

**Summary:** On one of their many sleepovers, Charlene Davis and Megan Swann decide on rewatching the BBC Show, Merlin, from the very beginning instead of the Vampire Diaries like they always do. But after a mishap with the DVD player, they find themselves in the show! With Charlene as the Princess of Camelot and the younger sister of Arthur Pendragon and Megan as her maid, how will these two average girls cope with living in Merlin and will they survive the magic that is with them at every turn? What happens when Megan falls for Arthur and Charlene falls for Merlin? And what will change with them there even if they don't remember _anything_ about the show?

**Author's Note:** This title probably sounds familiar to you, well that's because I had it up before, but I stopped it because I wasn't interested in it. Both DreamonAlina (who wrote the prologue) and I did but now I want to have another story with Charlene and Megan together. One like this with magic and things like that instead of vampires. Also because I love the show Merlin and think it would be even more amazing with my two girls there :) And I've kind of lost interest in my other Merlin fanfic so I might delete that one but I might just keep it there just in case I _do_ get back into it. Again the first Megan POV was written by DreamonAlina, but the rest of it will be written by me. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

* * *

_**Megan's POV...**_

"Charlene!" I cried to my best friend, who was in her kitchen. "Is the popcorn ready yet?!"

"Almost!" She shouted back. "If you came here and helped me, it would be ready sooner!"

"Yeah, but I'm getting the DVD set up, remember?" I reminded her.

Char and I have this thing that we do that every Friday night, we watch a TV show at either my house, or hers. Usually we watch the Vampire Diaries (one of our absolute favorite show) but tonight we decided to watch our other favorite TV show, BBC's Merlin. The show recently finished so it hurt us a lot to rewatch it, but we've gotten better about it, so I decided to put it on.

"I'm putting on the first episode of Merlin, okay?" I called, hoping it was okay.

Char came into the living room with a bowl of popcorn, a bowl of chips, and balancing two cans of coke on her arms. "Yeah that's fine."

I nodded, and popped the DVD in. I reached my hand into the popcorn bowl and stuffed my face as I settled myself into the sleeping bag that Char and I had set up.

We waited for a couple minutes, but nothing was coming on the screen.

"What's wrong with the DVD player?" I asked Char.

She frowned. "I don't know." She got up, and banged on the DVD player. "Why isn't it working?"

Suddenly, a huge gust of smoke bursted out from the DVD player. Char coughed loudly to clear the smoke from her lungs.

"Char!" I called for my best friend worriedly. I quickly got up and went over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she reassured me, clearing the smoke from her face. A bright light was coming out of the DVD player, and we peered closer into the DVD player to see what it was. Suddenly, the small light turned into a big light, and we're both thrown into brightness, before everything went black.

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

The last thing I remembered was everything going black after this strange light in the DVD player enveloped Megan and me in its light. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in this large, beautiful room fit for a Princess. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I might have been imaging myself there but when I stopped rubbing my eyes, I still found myself in that room. Another thing I noticed was that was in a large bed and I was dressed in this long white sleep dress, something I wouldn't be caught dead in. What was going on? Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and then an unfamiliar or a somewhat familar voice sounded (don't ask me why it sounded familiar because I had no idea),

"Princess Charlene?"

I let out a surprised squeak as my mouth dropped open in shock. _Princess?! _

The voice sounded again and this time, it sounded concerned, "Princess? Are you alright in there?"

"Yes!" I managed to say without my voice squeaking, "You just startled me is all."

"Alright if you're sure, can I come in? I'm here to draw your bath before the execution today."

_Execution? _

"Uh…" I scrambled out of bed and patted my hair down, surprised by how long it was. My hair hadn't been this long before. "Sure!" I finally called. "Come on in."

The large doors opened, revealing someone I regonized instantly.

It was the maid that 'Lady Helen' had killed after she had saw her reflection in the mirror. I must have been gaping at her because she blinked at me.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's wrong." I squeaked. "I've ..." I took a breath, let it out, and came up with a lie right on the spot, "Just had a rough night is all, thinking about the execution. It made me unable to sleep."

The maid nodded as if she had heard this before, "Yes of course, you always seem to not get enough sleep when there's been one." She walked inside the room and I stared after her. This was just too weird. There was no way I was here in Merlin. It just had to be a dream. Not only that, where was Megan? She should be here too if we were really in it.

"Excuse me?" I asked the maid as she drew my bath.

"Yes?"

"Do you by any chance know someone named Megan Swann?"

"Yes, of course she's your maid."

I had to hold back a laugh. Megan? A maid? Now that was something I had to see.

"But you gave her to day off so your father sent me here to take care of you today."

My Father? ... Wait ... If I was in Merlin and was the Princess then that means... No! My eyes widened in horror. MY FATHER IS KING UTHUR! And you know what else, ARTHUR WAS MY BROTHER! I felt as if I was going to faint right on the spot, but thankfully I didn't.

"Oh." I faked a smile, "Alright then." Eventually, she finished drawing my bath and she went to help me get undressed but I stopped her, "It's alright. I'll do it myself."

"But Princess—"

"Really, its fine," I told her before she could finish her protest. "I would rather do it myself." She hesitated and I told her, reassuringly, "Don't worry, I won't tell my Father."

She looked relived by that and she nodded. "Alright, but at least let me help you pick out a dress to wear. Your father wants you in the Great Hall for breakfast."

I made a face internally. Great, not only was Uthur my father but now I had to eat breakfast with him. What about Arthur?

"Will Arthur be there as well?" I voiced my question out loud.

"Yes, of course." She laughed. "And so will the Lady Morgana."

Awesome. I loved the Lady Morgana… at least I did then something happened. But I couldn't remember what. Speaking of that, I couldn't remember anything past the first season. I winced. Shit. That couldn't be good.

"Oh okay," I finally said, nodding. "And yes, you can pick me out a dress and help me with it too. I can never get those dresses on right." Having to say the word 'dress' without throwing was hard. I hated wearing dresses. I loved looking at them, but wearing them … no thank you.

She nodded and went off to go get me a dress. I called after her though before she could get very far, realizing that I didn't know her name,

"Excuse me? I never got your name."

"Bronwen, my Lady."

I nodded and gave her smile. She smiled back before she continued on her way to pick out my dress. Once she was gone, my smile dropped and I sighed before getting undress. I got into the tub and as I soaked in it, I thought about Megan and about how she was doing with this whole thing.

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

Whatever I expected to happen when I woke up after getting enveloped in that bright light coming from the DVD player, it didn't definitely wasn't wake up and find myself in Gwen from Merlin and the Future Queen of Camelot's house, to find out that I was Gwen's cousin from her mother's side, to find out that Charlene was the Princess of Camelot, and that I was her maid of all things. Me? A maid! I couldn't even keep my own room clean so how the hell am I supposed to take care of Charlene?! I mean, seriously! Why couldn't I be the Princess?

Apparently I had the day off, but I needed to talk to Charlene and that was why at the moment, I was running through the village outside of Camelot to get to her chambers. Luckily I didn't trip over the dress I was wearing.

I ran through the gates of Camelot, and before I knew it, I was inside the castle and asking the guards where Princess Charlene's room was. Damn, that was going to be hard to get used to. After learning where it was, I got there and knocked frantically on the door before pulling my hand back and practically rocked back and forth on my heel. Finally the door opened. It was the maid that 'Lady Helen' had killed so I knew that Charlene and I were in the first episode.

"Oh hello Megan." She sounded surprised to see me, probably because I was supposed to have the day off and yet here I was.

"Where's Princess Charlene? I need to talk to her!"

"Megan?" I heard my best friend's voice and the maid moved to the side to let me in and I ran inside only to falter in my steps at the sight of Charlene. In. A. Freaking. Dress. Her hair was done and everything.

"Wow," I muttered, staring at her in disbelief. She definitely looked the part of a Princess.

Char blushed before turning to the maid, "Will you excuse us please?"

She nodded and left the room leaving Charlene and I alone. We stared at each other a moment then…

We squealed at the same time, "Oh…my…God!"

"I know!"

"How did we…?"

"I don't know!"

"You're a Princess!"

"I'm the Princess!"

"And I'm your maid! What the heck is up with that?! I have a serious bone to pick with the BBC!"

"I don't blame you! Can you believe I'm Uthur's daughter and Arthur's sister?! I don't mind being Arthur's sister, but Uthur's daughter!" She made a face, "Yuck!"

"How do you think I feel about me being your maid?! I seriously couldn't be someone else! I mean, my God!" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, "I can tell that I won't be cleaning your messes."

"Megan, you kind of have to…"

"So, I'll just do my duties when anyone royal is around. But you can do the rest of it, yourself." I recrossed my arms, nodding my head, silently saying 'so there.'

Charlene rolled her eyes at me amused. "Oh fine. Speaking of royals… I have to eat breakfast with Arthur, Uthur, and the Lady Morgana."

"Fun."

"Yeah, very fun. And you'll have to join me."

"And why's that?"

"Well, I do need someone to pour my drink, don't I?" Charlene grinned at me and I glared at her playfully.

"But I'm supposed to have the day off," I protested.

"Well now you're not." She winked at me and I glared at her more, "Come on, Meg. You being there will make enjoy spending time with my 'family.'" She used air quotes and gave me a pleading expression, "Please."

"You're lucky that I love you, Char."

She smiled smugly, "I know." She nodded towards the door, "Go on, open the door for me, oh lovely maid of mine."

"Oh shut up," I grumbled.

She faked gasped at me, "How dare you?! I shall have you hanged!" I knew she was joking from the twinkle in her eyes.

I grumbled at her some more, and headed towards the door, opening it for her. I faked curtsied at her. "There you go, my Lady."

"Thank you." Charlene held her head high, gripped her skirts, and walked out the door.

I went out after her, closing the door behind us.

-0-

I tried not to glare at Charlene as I poured her third drink. They hadn't been eating breakfast for that long and she had already had three drinks. I even had to pour Arthur's drink. Apparently, he had lost another servant. Fourth one this month. They must have been horrible at their or job they just had enough of Arthur's prattiness and pretended to be bad so they didn't have to deal with it anymore. Or he just fired them because he didn't like their attitude. I mean, not all of them could be like Merlin.

"Charlene," Uthur spoke up as he sat his drink down, gesturing to me to fill it up.

Oh and did I mention I had to pour his drink too? Seriously, where are all their servants anyway?

God, I hate this! I gritted my teeth together and poured his drink. From the corner of my eye, I saw Charlene hid a smile behind her drink and I forced myself not to scowl at her.

Uthur continued speaking as I went to give the Lady Morgana a drink, "I want you by my side at the execution…"

"Well, what about Arthur?" Charlene took a sip of her drink.

"He has to train so he won't be there."

"Isn't that a bit unfair? I mean, why should I go if he's not? He is the Prince so he should be there as well," Charlene said casually.

"The execution may be important but his training is more."

Charlene stayed silent for a moment before nodding, "Alright. I'll be there." Then she muttered so quietly under her breath that I wouldn't been able to hear her if I wasn't by her when she said it, "But it's still unfair."

I held back a snort. She was only going so she could see Merlin. She was the one who had the crush on him while I had one on Arthur. Except for the first season. That was actually the only one I could remember. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't remember what happened in the rest of the season one. I wonder if Char had the same problem.

I would have to ask her later…after the execution of course which I'll watch because I have nothing better to do and I could meet Merlin too so at least that was the plus of someone getting killed.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Dragon's Call, Part 1...**

**Well, this long prologue was fun! Then again, I always have fun when I write Charlene and Megan together because they are amazing if you have read Surviving In the World of Vampires! Oh and the pairings will happen eventually. Season One will just be about developing friendships between the characters more than anything. Anyway, look forward to more soon (hopefully)!**


End file.
